It Comes Back To You
by JustBechloeFluff
Summary: After being kicked out for being gay, Beca moves in with her estrange Uncle and Cousin. Beca struggles to fit in until she befriends Chloe Beale. Local Town Sweetheart. However, as their friendship begins to become something more, the towns drama begins to get in the way. Will they be able to survive. Gilmore Girls/Pitch Perfect crossover.
1. Prologue

**After being kicked out for being gay, Beca moves in with her estrange Uncle and Cousin. Beca struggles to fit in until she befriends Chloe Beale. Local Town Sweetheart. However, as their friendship begins to become something more, the towns drama begins to get in the way. Will they be able to survive. Gilmore Girls/Pitch Perfect crossover.**

 **AN: This is just a prologue to introduce all the characters.**

 **Prologue**

Barden Hollows was exactly how her mother described it as. It was small, festive, colorful and well...hell.

It was pure hell

And she wasn't sure how she was going to survive.

* * *

Entering the crowded diner, sixteen year old Beca Mitchell nervously looked around for her estranged Uncle and a tall blonde woman approached her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked

"My name is Beca Mitchell. I'm uh looking for my...Uncle Luke"

"Wait right here." She said quietly.

Sitting down at the counter, Beca could somehow feel everyone watching her and it made her more nervous. The last thing she wanted was to be the center of attention. Especially in this town.

"He'll be right out." the blonde said. "I'm Aubrey, by the way, if you ever need any help."

"Thanks, but, I'm fine." Beca said.

"Hey, Beca." Luke said as he came out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Luke."

"How was your bus ride."

"It sucked." She replied.

"Oh," He said. A little taken aback by her response, but, then again she was his sister's daughter. He didn't know why he would be expecting anything different. "We should go upstairs so I can give you a tour of my apartment."

Following Luke upstairs, Beca stopped when she noticed several pictures of her mother with her Uncle and Grandfather hung up on the wall all along the stairs. But when Luke caught her looking at the pictures, Beca turned her head and continued walking into the apartment.

"It's a pretty simple apartment." Luke explained. "Kitchen, living room, my room, bathroom, and that's you and your cousins room."

"Cousin? What cousin?" She asked

"Her name is Emily and she's fifteen." Luke said "She's at a volleyball game right now so you'll meet her later but you'll both be sharing a room."

"Unbelievable." She huffed as she dumped her stuff onto the air matress.

First her mother lied to her about having a brother, then she lied to her about having an Uncle. What else was she lying to her about?

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing" Beca said

"Is that all your stuff?"

"No. My mom is sending more stuff to me later if that homophobic asshole didn't burn it all."

"Beca." Luke said "Patrick is an asshole but he wouldn't burn your things."

"He kicked me out because I like girls, trust me, that asshole is burning my shit." She said as she grabbed her book. "Don't wait up for me."

* * *

Looking for a quiet place to read, Beca discovered a small music shop just a few blocks away from the diner. When she entered the store there where three woman behind the counter having a conversation and they barely even noticed she had entered.

"Can I help you." The older woman asked.

"Um, no thanks." She said. "I like this song."

It was _'So Young' by Portugal. The Man._

"See I told you the band was good." A girl with an australian accent said "Thanks, Shortstack. You have good taste in music."

"Amy. That's not nice." The older woman said. "Sorry about her, sometimes she doesn't have a filter. My name is Stacie, by the way, If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask one of us."

"um is it okay if I read here for a little bit."

"Sure go ahead." Stacie says.

"Thanks."

Sitting down at the booth, Beca opened her book and began to read.

...

She hadn't even realized how tired she was until Stacie had woken her up. Wiping the drool, Beca sat up and rubbed her eyes. "How long was I out?" She asked her.

"Couple of hours," Stacie said "I made sure customer's didn't bother you and my employees where quiet while they worked.".

"Thanks." Beca said

"I didn't want to wake you, but, its my turn to make dinner for my girlfriend tonight and she would kill me if I missed it." She said "So I gotta lock up early." Following Stacie out of the store, she watched as she locked the door. "You're Luke's niece right."

"How did you know?" She asked

"You look just like your mom." Stacie said "We used to be best friends in high school, I recognized you the moment you walked in."

"What happened?" Beca asked.

She never knew much about her mom's past, she just knew she didn't like to talk about it that much.

"She got into a fight with my girlfriend and left the next week without telling anyone where she went." Stacie explained. "Never heard from her again. How is she?"

"She's good." Beca shrugged. "She's in school now, so I'm staying here with Luke until she finishes the semester."

"Thats good. Iz was always a smart girl." She said "I gotta go home. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"My offer still stands, if you ever need anything my store is always open."Stacie said.

"Thanks." Beca said

She wasn't ready to go home yet, so, she sat at the park for the next two hours and read her book. She had to admit Barden was a lot quieter then California. This was the first time she had felt relaxed in awhile.

"Oh. I wasn't expecting anyone to be at the park at night." Someone said causing her to look up from her book.

"Why? Plan on burrying a body?" Beca asked

"Cute."She laughed. "I was actually hoping to read too, is it okay if I sit here?"

"Yeah sure."

They sat quietly for awhile, Beca had thought about talking too her but every time she tried to ask her a question she would end up getting shy. But she had to admit it was pretty quiet compared to California. This had been the first time in awhile she had felt relaxed.

After two hours, the girl stood up. "I suppose I gotta get home. Hopefully, I don't walk in on my sister and her girlfriend again. That happens way too often, thanks for letting me read here."

"No problem." Beca said as she stood up. "I should probably get going too. I can't avoid the apartment forever."

"Your new right?" She asked

"Yep" Beca said.

"I don't think I introduced myself earlier, my name is Chloe." She said

"I'm Beca." She said

"Well, have a good night Beca." Chloe said "I hope to see you around."

* * *

Luke was waiting for her when she got home. "Where were you?"

"Out." Beca huffed as she began to look for a beer. "I told you not to wait for me."

"What do you think your doing." He asked as she opened the beer.

"My parents let me drink" She said

"And they're not exactly role models." Luke said as he grabbed her beer. "Your sixteen."

"Luke, please, I have had a very bad day. I just want to unwind for a little bit before I go to bed." Beca said.

"Fine. Just don't get too drunk, you have a meeting with the school super intendant tomorrow."

"I literally just got here and your making me go to school." Beca said "That's so unfair."

"It's almost November, Beca. You're already three months behind. I don't want you to fall more behind." He said.

"Fine." Beca grumbled as she took a drink of her beer.

"Alright. Glad we had this talk. Well, Emily should be getting home soon, I'm going to get ready for bed." Luke said. "Have a good night, Beca."

"Thanks." She said.

...

Hearing the door open, Beca turned her head to see who it was. "Oh, hello." She said as she put her dufflebag down by the door and took her coat off. "You must be Beca...my new roommate. I'm Emily."

"And not a single fuck was given." Beca said. "You want a drink?"

"I don't drink."

"Your what...eighteen?"

"fifteen."

"Really? Your tall. How come everyone in this family is tall but me." Beca said "My point is all teenagers drink."

"I guess one wouldn't hurt." Emily said as she took one from Beca.


	2. Chapter 1: Town Meeting (Part 1)

**AN: Thank You for the favorites, follows and reviews. I really appreciate it.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I realized I had to split this into two parts because it was way too long. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Town Meeting (Part 1)**

 **Holy Shit.**

Her head was fucking killing her.

Worrying that she was going to throw up, Beca pulled herself off the bathroom floor as quickly as she could and closed her eyes.

When nothing came up, Beca eventually gave up and did the best to clean herself up and stepped over Emily's sprawled out body on the bathroom floor and headed towards the kitchen where Luke was cleaning up the empty beer bottles they had left out the night before.

She knew she should have cleaned those up, but Emily started to throw up and it didn't seem right to leave the younger girl by herself. She wasn't a complete asshole.

"Morning Luke." She said as she walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She grabbed a bowl and began to look for a box of cereal. "Do you have any cereal."

"We have frosted flakes." Luke said as he tossed another beer into the recycled bag.

"That's greeaaatt." Beca said, mocking Tony the tiger, "But, I prefer Cinnamon toast crunch."

"I think we have some downstairs."

"Frosted Flakes it is then." Beca said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

There was no way in hell she was going to even attempt to go downstairs without some food in her first.

"Hey, Bec, can we talk." Luke asked as he sat down next to his neice.

"Yeah, sure," Beca said. "What's up."

"I know, you are going through a hard time right now but...this isn't the way to do it." Luke said. "Our family has a history of alcoholism, and I would hate to see it happen to you and Emily."

The Hale's always had a history of alcoholism. Luke and Isabella's mother had left after their father started to drink when they where very young, and even though Isabella tried to hide her alcoholism-Luke knew, he always knew that she drank. Some of his friends even bragged about making out with her when she was drunk at high school parties, and he would have to do everything he could to keep himself from punching the shit out of his friends for using his sister like that. He tried to stay away from it as long as he could, but, it was hard for him after his sister left. He spent most of his life taking care of her and he didn't know what to do after she had ran off with Patrick but once Emily came into his life a year later, he knew he had to stop drinking so much.

And he knew he had to keep Emily and Beca from turning out like him and his father.

"I appreciate it, but you don't know what I'm going through." Beca huffed as she ate her cereal.

God damn, Luke thought, she really was his sister's daughter. He could almost picture Isabella giving him some kind of similar remark when she was Beca's age.

"Fair enough." Luke said, folding his arms with a hint of frustration. "Do you mind helping me downstairs this morning?"

"I just got here." Beca said

"I know, but, I could really use the help." Luke said "And too be fair, you really don't have anything better to do."

Rolling her eyes, Beca exhaled. "Fine."

She knew she should probably help out around here as much as she can until she can find an actual job herself. Luke did take her in when she needed a place (even though he didn't have too) and she knew it would make her mom happy so she had to at least try to get along with her Uncle.

"Morning, Emily." Luke said as he noticed his daughter walk in. "How did you sleep."

"That's not funny dad." She groaned as she sat down at the table and covered her head with her hoodie. "Why is everything so god damn bright?"

Luke looked over at Beca who held her hands up. "Don't look at me." She said. "I was just being polite, she didn't have to drink."

* * *

"How much coffee have you had?" Aubrey asked her girlfriend of nineteen years.

"None." She said

"And." Aubrey asked. Raising an eyebrow.

"And Five." Stacie said.

"Stacie. You promised you'd start cutting back on coffee." Aubrey scolded.

"I know, but, then I realized I work with three teenagers and thought the promise was stupid. So coffee?" She asked as she held up her cup.

"Fine," Aubrey said "But only because you're pretty."

"Yay." Stacie said, pressing a soft quick kiss onto Aubrey's lips "You're the best, babe."

Looking up from her homework, Chloe removed her earbuds as she witnessed her sister and her sister's girlfriend kiss in the middle of the diner. "Keep it in your pants guys." Chloe said.

"Oh, please, you're just jealous that I have a hot girlfriend." Stacie teased as she messed with Chloe's hair.

"Ew. No. Gross. She's my sister." Chloe said as she playfully hit Stacie.

"Girls. Stop. I don't want to get in trouble with Luke again." Aubrey scolded.

"Sorry babe.""Sorry, Bree." The two said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. Sometimes she swear it was like she was living with two teenagers.

"Are you guys going to go to the town meeting tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Sorry, kid, but we hae a date night tonight. We won't be able to make it" Stacie said

"Uh, about that." Aubrey began.

"What? Babe, no, you promised." Stacie said, turning to face Aubrey.

"I know, I know." Aubrey said "But then I just got caught up with work and I kind of forgot to ask" Aubrey said "Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed is all."Stacie said "Do you think you can convince Luke to let you out a little early?"

"I don't know, maybe," Aubrey said "We might just have to go somewhere tomorrow."

"We could go see a double at the movie truck." Stacie said "They're playing _Wonder Woman_ and _The Justice League_ "

"Justice League sucked." They heard someone say.

"Hey, dude, keep it to yourself." Stacie said.

"No. You deserve something nice." Aubrey said rubbing Stacie's arms. "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"Okay." Stacie said, she looked at the time on the wall. "I should probably go before I'm actually late." and she gives Aubrey another kiss on her lips and Aubrey slapped her butt on the way out.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and turned to her sister. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, we're just busy with work is all." Aubrey told her sister as she poured herself another cup of coffee. "What about you? What are your plans for this weekend."

"Tom and I where going to go to the movie truck to see Wonder Woman then we where going to go to the town meeting."

"Aww, babe," Aubrey said

"What?" Chloe asked

Chloe already knew what was coming. While Aubery was happy that she was in a relationship with a nice boy, she didn't think Tom was ever good enough for her and constantly bothered her about the relationship and badgered her about breaking up with him.

"You can do so much better." See.

"Aubrey, for the last time, we've talked about this." Chloe said as she rolled her eyes. "He's a good guy."

"I know, but, I don't think I'm the only one who hasn't noticed you're a little checked out from the relationship lately?" Aubrey asked her sister. "Actually, now that I think about it, you've been a little checked out at home too. What's going on with you."

Chloe exhaled with a hint of frustration, she knew she had to tell her sister at some point, but she just wasn't sure how or when.

Because the truth is...Chloe is bisexual and although she knows her sister would accept her no matter what, she just didn't know how her boyfriend since middle school would accept the news especially since she had never had a girlfriend before.

"Oh, nothing." Chloe lied. "I'm just a little worried about getting into college."

She hated lying to her sister, but the last thing she wanted was Stacie and Aubrey meddling in her relationship with Tom and she could tell Aubrey was getting suspicious of her. But, before Aubrey could question her further, Luke saved the day.

"Morning Aubrey." Luke said as he came downstairs.

"Morning Luke." Aubrey said as she went back behind the counter to greet her boss "How was your first night with Beca?"

"Wait for it."

"Owww!" They heard Beca shout. "Watch it, skyscraper."

"Oh, real original." They heard Emily snap back.

"I'm hungover," Beca retorted. "I'm not my wittiest self when I'm hung over."

"Sounds like it's going well." Aubrey smirked as she leaned up against the counter.

"Beca got Emily drunk,"

"What? Emily is fifteen, she doesn't drink."

"Dad! Beca elbowed me!"

Luke rubbed his head and turned to Aubrey. "Can you watch them today, I don't think I can handle it."

Aubrey turned to the two girls and watched them fight. It was bad enough she had to put up with Chloe and Stacie's constant bickering, but Emily and Isabella's hell spawn...no thank you. "Only if I can get a raise?"

"What if I let you go an hour early tonight, the girls and I will clean up."

"Am I ever going to get a raise?"

"Luke. Emily pulled my hair" Beca shouted

Exhaling, Luke turned around to the fighting teenagers. "Will you two knock it off!" He shouted

"Sorry dad."

"Sorry Luke."

"I guess I'm never going to get a raise," Aubrey said to herself.

* * *

Working with Luke and Aubrey sucked but it wasn't like she had anything better to do until school started.

Besides, it wasn't all bad. Chloe-the girl from the other night- had been doing her homework in the diner.

And she had spent the entire morning trying to come up with something-anything-to say to her.

But, it wasn't like she had any luck in the girlfriend department anyways.

She had only dated one girl her entire life. It was her best friend Carolyn from back home and they hadn't really dated that long anyways. Carolyn was older than her (18) and had been out since she was 13. Beca wasn't so sure of her sexuality so Carolyn had offered to be her "teacher" so to speak and she taught her what she needed to know.

They eventually called it off so it wouldn't ruin their friendship.

Carolyn was the one person she missed most from California and she knew Carolyn would be disappointed if she hadn't at least given it a shot.

"Coffee."Beca asked

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, removing her earbuds.

"Coffee."

"Oh, no, thank you. I should probbaly lay off the coffee." She said "Water would be nice though." Grabbing her pitcher of water, Beca begins to pour it into the glass."Beca right?"

"Hey, you remembered." Beca said.

"It's kind of hard to forget when the entire town is talking about you." Chloe smirked "It seems like every store I went to this morning people couldn't stop talking about the mysterious goth girl who moved in with Luke."

 _Great,_ she thought _, so much for laying low_. "I'm not goth, black just brings out my eyes."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Chle tells her. "This town doesn't like anything that ruins their picture perfect reality, they'll get bored of you soon enough and move onto the next new shiny thing." She says "Besides, there's nothing wrong with being a little different." She smiles "Right."

"Right."Beca smiled

"So, how do you like living at Luke's?" Chloe asked

"Luke is okay so far, but, Emily is kind of a bitch."

"I can hear you." Emily said

"Good because I said it loudly." Beca said, she turned to Chloe "See what I mean."

"She's not all bad." Chloe says "So, are you going to the town meeting tonight?"

"What the hell is a town meeting?"

"Boy, you really are new." Chloe laughed "A town meeting is where the entire town gets together and discusses town things and town events. It sounds boring but if we're lucky Stacie or Luke get into an argument with Taylor." Chloe explained. "I'm sure Luke wouldn't mind going."

"Not a chance in hell." Luke said "And aren't you supposed to be working?"

Beca rolled her eyes."And, that's my cue to go...nice seeing you again Chloe."

"I should probably get going too. Madame Fanny would kill me if I was late to ballet practice" Chloe said as she grabbed her books. "It was nice to see you again too, Beca. I really hope you can make it to the town meeting tonight."

* * *

 **What do you think about a little side Staubrey?**


End file.
